Rainy Records
by ZebraDolphin
Summary: John owns a record store and lends a soaked Karkat some clothes while he hides from the rain. JohnKat non-sburb AU. One Shot.


**Rainy Records**

I'm sitting on my big swivel chair at the counter doodling random shit on some crumpled paper I found at one of the tables near the chill station, as Dave likes to call it. I have big blue noise cancelling headphones on my ears yet my music is quiet and does not consist of those loud beats some people enjoy, they're nice sometimes I guess, but not today. Today is only piano, acoustic guitar and a soft voice, nothing mind rattling. My hands are moving, drawing on the bright pink paper, it's a flyer to a party, Dave's DJ-ing there, and he's less and less here, getting more gigs, which is cool. I think I hear the bell of the door opening and look towards it. Some troll that looks to be about my age just came in. He's shivering and he's soaked to the bone. I put down my pen and paper, take off my headphones, stand up and walk towards him.

"Want clothes?"

"No, fuck you! I don't want your motherfucking clothes! I just want to stand here until there's no more of that gog awful storm!"

"You're going to be really cold and uncomfortable in those clothes."

"I don't want your pity shitstain, now fuck off!" I step back and go up my stairs without another word to mister shouty pants, hey that's a good nickname I think that's what I'll call him. I come back down a few minutes later, a green long sleeved shirt, a pair of black jeans, some socks, boxers and a towel.

"Here." I hand them over, but he doesn't take them, he just stands there, staring at me.

"Come on, you know you want to." He grumbles at the way I singsong it.

"Fuck you." He says, but he snatches the dry clothing from my hands anyways.

"You can change upstairs and there's a dryer up there, first door to the left, you can put your wet clothes in there." He gives a small nod and walks up, mumbling a short thanks that he must not think I would hear, but I do and smile a little as I walk back behind the counter.

He walks back down and sort of comes towards me but turns and goes towards the chill station. His hair isn't dripping anymore, it's sticking up in all directions though, he must've just shaken it around with the towel and I have to admit, he looks adorable in my clothes. He might be short so the jeans drag to the floor a lot more, and the shirt sleeves cover most of his hands, but there's something my eyes catch as he walks away from me. His butt is cute. John, what are you thinking?! Fuck it. His butt is cute damn it and I'm not ashamed to admit it.

The young troll sits on one of the couches and shuffles through a crate of records trying to pick one out, once he does he puts it in looking quite pleased with himself and gets headphones on, he sinks in the cushions, a tiny hint of a smile on his face as the music takes him. I wonder what he's listening to.

"What did you choose?" I yell over to him and he looks up, his smile is gone.

"None of your fucking business you little shitstain!"

"I'm much taller than you, so you're the little one." I tell him smiling as he starts fuming.

"Shut your motherfucking protein chute you stupid grubfucker!"

"No need to be so loud mister shouty pants."

"Fuck off!" He turns up the music and winces as it blares in his ears. I laugh loudly at the glare he shoots me.

I leave him be and go back to doodling glancing at him once in a while. The rain is incessant, and hitting hard, it's still early yet it's almost black outside, the lightning flashing once in a while with some loud thunder rolling. The music coming from the headphones stops and the nubby horned troll puts the record away.

"I'm John." I say when he's not doing anything but staring at his hands.

"Karkat."

"Karkat... Kar...kat. Beep beep meow." I chuckle at my own joke, even as I hear Karkat growling angrily.

"Never call me that again. Erase it from your memory this instant." I grin mischievously.

"Beep..."

"No."

"Beep."

"John, no." I smile big at him, his brow furrowed and his teeth barred.

"Meow." He growls and jumps out of his chair, taking long strides towards me. Suddenly he's standing in front of my chair and he's gripping the arms, leaning towards me, his face inches from mine. His growl is low and I guess it's supposed to be intimidating, it just sounds cute though, reminds me more of a purring cat. Karkat is a cat, that is my conclusion, a cute, grumpy cat. I look down at his lips, he's got snake bite piercings, his sharp teeth showing for some reason makes a chill run up my spine, the good kind though, well the one what means, wow sexy, rather then, scary shit, get off me.

"Does kitty bite?" I ask him, a smirk on my lips. I don't think that was the right question, or maybe it was. Karkat pushes the chair up against the wall, taking a few steps before hitting it. He leans even closer, his lips brushing against mine.

"Want to find out for yourself?" I swallow his hot breaths. My head is spinning, my heart is telling me yes make out with him, this guy is amazing and funny and wow is he gorgeous, my mind is telling me no I just met him, and my dick, well it's telling me to go for it, because that's all it ever tells anyone. I don't listen to any of them. I stick my tongue out and let it slide against Karkats bottom lip, I let my tongue glide over his piercings and encircle them before retreating. His breathing is a little faster and I feel just a tad accomplished. I then take my hand and twine it in his hair, I pull his head towards me enough to crash our lips, he responds instantly and the moment we're both in sync, our teeth clashing a little and our tongues battling just a bit, I pull away. He growls and I laugh. He stays in the same position, his face only inches away from mine, trapping me in my chair.

"Kitty doesn't bite." His eyes are black, and he doesn't look very amused. His voice is low and coarse when he replies.

"You didn't give me time." I grin at him and wink.

"Maybe later." He looks out the window; his eyes are a little lighter. It's still pouring out. It looks like we might actually have a later.


End file.
